gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Pot o' Gold
Pot O' Gold (Source) is the fourth episode of the third season of Glee ''. It will premiere on November 1st, 2011. It is directed by Adam Shankman and written by Allison Adler Source This episode has finished filming as of 9/22/11 Source Plot A rival candidate enters the Congressional race against Sue; New Directions suffers more defections; and a new foreign-exchange student from Ireland named Rory Flanagan (played by one of The Glee Project winners Damian McGinty) tries to fit in at McKinley. Source Spoilers/Rumors 'Air Date' *The November 1st air date has been confirmed. Source 'Plot' *Burt Hummel is running against Sue for congress with the phrase "Because People Matter". Source 1 Source 2 'Rachel' *This episode is very "shocking" for Rachel. Source 'Rory, Santana, and Brittany' *Rory will be introduced in this episode as an exchange student living with Brittany's family, and Santana is not happy about this. Source *We will meet Brittany's mother. Source *It is said that Brittany won't be able to understand anything he says due to his accent. Source *He has been rumored to join New Directions. Source *He and Santana clash over Brittany. Santana thinks he is out to steal Brittany from her. She nicknames him 'Ireland' and makes it clear she isn't happy with Brittany's arrangement. Source *Brittany believes Rory to be a leprechaun with magical powers. Source *Rory gets shoved into a locker during a song. Source *Brittany thinks Rory is her own personal leprechaun only she can see. *"Rory does a little falsetto in his first song, and Kurt did not like that because Kurt's the soprano of the group and doesn't want that taken from him," said Chris. Source *Rory has a "thing" for Brittany. Source *Damian said, "We did a fun scene in Brittany's bedroom." Source *Brittany and Santana officially start dating in this episode Source *Finn gets into the mix when Santana hides her relationship with Brittany.Source *Kristen from E!Online, that And Brittana fans will be thanking their Lucky Charms that he came around, because his arrival leads to what you guys have been waiting for. Meaning, Rory could have something to do with Brittany and Santana getting together. Source 'Quinn, Puck and Shelby' *Puck gets a "new" woman. Source *She is someone we are familiar with (from season 1). Source *It has been described as 'A riddle wrapped in an enigma'. Source *The cast filmed a scene with Puck, he's cleaning a lady’s pool. She distracts him, and they go into the pool together. The woman is supposed to be Mrs. Motta, and this scene will be one of the swim classes that Puck will give to her son Pony. Source *Quinn frames Shelby as an unfit mother relating to a bottle of hot sauce with Beth's name. Source *Pucks new woman is rumoured to be Shelby. Source 'Mercedes' *Mercedes begins destroying New Directions by recruiting other unhappy members into Shelbys club. Source *Mercedes first target: Santana Source 'Sugar *Sugar invites Mercedes and Santana to a pool party to show her dad, how her Glee Club is going which she named Pot Of Sugar. Source '''Will *Will has new Directions form a pact known as 'The Mega Pact', based on whats written on the board behind him in the promo. Source 'Burt' *Burt and Schuester have a scene in the garage Source *Kurt and Burt have a scene in the Hummel garage Source **Kurt is wearing the hippo brooch/pin from Special Education and the tan hat from the Glee Members Project commercial, the one where ND is in the library and Sue comes in. Also a tan-ish colored suit Source Characters *Casting news revealed there will be a 14 year old recurring character named Pony Motta, who needs to be able to swim. Puck is hired by Al Motta to teach him. Source *Also said is that there will be three "strange" roles for men in dark suits from "The Rotary Club" and who own a funeral home (Mr. Shor, Mr. Baroody, and Mr. Danforth). Source *According to Ryan Murphy, by this episode Mike will have performed two songs. Source 'Scenes' The following scenes have been filmed: *Beiste, Will, Emma and Shelby. Source *Santana and Mercedes. Source *Figgins, Sue and Will. Source *Finn and Rory. Source *Santana and Rory. Source *Blaine "bringing down the house" Source *Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Santana in the choir room. Source *Shelby and Sugar[1] 'Music' *Tina has a part in two songs, both of which are performed on stage. Source *Lea (Rachel) recorded a song. Source 1 Source 2 This has been rumored to be a broadway song. Source *Damian recorded his first song for Glee. Source *Amber (Mercedes) has also been rumored to have recorded a song. Source *Chris (Kurt) recorded a technically challenging song. Source *Naya (Santana) has been in the studio. Source *Lea watched Darren sing. Source *A song was filmed in the choir room. It involved Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Blaine, Artie and Rory. Source 1Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 This is most likely Last Friday Night, since when Blaine was heard singing it, they could be seen singing along. *Naya (Santana) performed a number with Amber (Mercedes) and Heather (Brittany) Source Songs *Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) by Katy Perry. Sung by Blaine with New Directions. Source *'It Ain't Easy Being Green '''by ''Sesame Street. Sung by Rory. Source *'Waiting For A Girl Like You '''by ''Foreigner. Sung by Puck. Source *Candyman by Christina Aguilera. Sung by Santana, Mercedes and Brittany. Source *'Take Care Of Yourself '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by Rory. Source Guest Stars '''Guest Cast' *TBA as Brittany's Mother Source *'Damian McGinty' as Rory Flanagan *'TBA' as Aphrodite Flanagan *'Idina Menzel' as Shelby Corcoranhttp://insidetv.ew.com/2011/09/21/glee-vanessa-lengies-sugar/ *'Vanessa Lengies' as Sugar Motta http://insidetv.ew.com/2011/09/21/glee-vanessa-lengies-sugar/ *'Mike O'Malley' as Burt Hummel *'TBA' as Pony Motta Source *'TBA' as Mr. Shor Source *'Jack Harding' as Mr. Baroody Source *'TBA' as Mr. Danforth Source Photos Fnwnv.jpg|Chris Colfer & Adam Shankman tumblr_lru4js5aDb1qcfepco1_500.jpg|Sue vs Burt d0ra.jpg Win.jpg NewLady.PNG Videos thumb|290px|left es:Episodio:Pot O' Gold Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes